Viking Huntress
by Darkfire2466
Summary: Artemis' demigod daughter just so happens to be the daughter of a viking chief. Not only is that confusing enough to everyone, but she just rode in on a dragon. And pointed out the most obvious loophole in her mother's requirement oath for huntress. READ THE PROFILE UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

I only own my OC.

-X-X-X-X

Karya Haddock sighed as she flicked through the pages of the book of dragons. Silver eyes shimmering dimly as she looked over the pages. She'd been upset for a while, and not for reasons that were unknown to her father, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, or to her stepmother, Astrid Hofferson. Astrid actually understanding the teen's plight as the girl slowly started to shut herself off from what remained of her family. It was only when her father came to talk to her that she spoke, if only to get him to leave her in peace.

"Are you still upset?"

He'd asked, green eyes clouded with concern. Karya didn't acknowledge him.

"If you told me something other than 'No and that's final' I wouldn't be. If you only explained why I couldn't have a dragon of my own, I'd be fine. But since you haven't bothered to give me an explanation, yes. I'm still upset, and I'd appreciate it if you left me alone."

She hissed, silver eyes flashing at him. Hiccup's forest green eyes darkened slightly. He normally had a very pleasant rapport with his daughter, and even when they weren't on good terms she normally didn't question him.

"You aren't old enough."

He said firmly, looking her in the eye as she put down the book, anger simmering just below the surface of silver eyes.

"You were 15. You were 15 and constantly picked on because you couldn't kill a dragon. Because the son of Stoick the Vast couldn't kill a dragon. I'm 16 and I've been jumped 7 times this week by kids younger than me that I couldn't beat without looking like the bad guy! I've been chased into a lake by some brat's monstrous nightmare 4 times this week! Yet you continue to tell me I'm not old enough! You were 15 when you fought an alpha dragon! I was that age the first time I asked for a Terrible Terror! You went out and befriended a Night Fury! Tell me what logic makes that fair!"

She shouted, eyes almost glowing as she stood up. She wasn't quite Hiccup's height, coming up to his nose when she stood straight, but she was every ounce as imposing as the viking chief. Showing more and more of Astrid's personality.

"...Is something the matter here?"

Astrid asked as she walked into the room, Stormfly and Toothless behind her as Valka joined them. Karya looked her father in the eyes and grimaced.

"Just a hypocrite."

She spat before turning and sprinting out the front door as fast as she could. Before Hiccup could go to run after her, Astrid grabbed his arm.

"No. I hate to say this Hiccup, but she's right. You have been sort of a hypocrite towards her."

Hiccup lowered his head as Valka headed out into the night to get Cloudjumper and search for her granddaughter.

"I….I just want her to be safe."

Toothless gave a sound that was quite close to a huff before knocking Hiccup down with his tail, Astrid sitting beside him.

"I know you do. But this time I think you've pushed her just a little bit too far."

-X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

As Valka and Cloudjumper made their way after Karya, she was surprised to see Karya just walk to the outskirts of Dragon Academy with whole hordes of dragons surrounding her, a skrill headbutting her back as a monstrous nightmare rested his head on her lap. She was gently stroking its nose when Valka approached.

"Well someone is very well liked by the dragons."

She said softly, getting the attention of the auburn haired teen.

"I guess, that doesn't change anything though."

She grumbled sadly, getting nuzzled by the dragon in her lap. Valka could barely manage a small smile at the girl. She'd seen Karya get attacked and picked on by other children with the help of their respective dragons and having successfully fought them off before their parents came to join the fight, accusing the innocent heir of starting the brawl.

Karya very rarely left those fights uninjured.

"You know he's only trying to protect you. Even if he's been a bit extreme in doing so. I think he's learned his lesson."

Karya said nothing for a long moment before looking up at her grandmother.

"I want to go...to go explore. Something's calling me, but I don't know what."

Valka smiled.

"I know you want to go dear. I don't blame you. In fact, even though your father said you weren't to have your own dragon, I've been holding on to a young stormcutter for you if you'd like to try."

Karya smiled a bit at her grandmother before speaking.

"I want to, but….I won't just outright disrespect Dad like that. I know he's just trying to keep me safe."

Hiccup had approached them from behind and overheard Valka's offer, along with Karya's response.

"Go with her Karya. You were right earlier. I was being unfair. You are more than ready to have a dragon of your own. "

Karya wasn't too surprised her father had come to talk to her, it was just how their relationship worked, but she was unnaturally quick to stand up, pivot, and tackle him to the ground in a bear hug.

"Gah! Since when are you so strong?!"

He asked, genuinely surprised. Karya was one of the few humans who could actually barrel him over.

"I don't really know. I have been wrestling with Dagur and Hookfang for a while though."

Hiccup laughed, he'd wondered where she usually ran off to after her classes, but Valka spoke calmly.

"Come little Moon, your path has only just begun."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_XX_XX_X_XX_X_XX_X_X_X_X_

It only took her a few months to fully get the hang of things with the young stormcutter her grandmother had selected for her. The recently named Moonstrike becoming a close companion to the formerly dragonless viking. The two even working well together while Karya built her own weapon, a double ended staff that was similar to her grandmother's, and the hooks on the end were sharper, resembling large fish hooks that used the same mechanism as her father's inferno to allow her to use dragon fire. The only real improvement being the mechanisms that allowed her to use the hooks as grapples. Small holes in the flat of the hooks making it possible for her to give the same audio signals as Valka.

As she trained however, it became very clear that she was different from most vikings. She was every ounce as witty and cunning as her father, but managed to fight with a rather impressive ferocity. Something which eventually made the decision for her father. Who'd finally realized that his daughter was fully ready to go on her own adventure.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

When her father and stepmother finally gave her the go-ahead to head out on her journey, she packed her saddlebags with food and supplies before rushing to give her family one last hug before her departure. Moonstrike headbutting everyone pleasantly before letting her climb onto his back and call one last goodbye before they were airborne, a pleasant voice echoing in Karya's mind.

"To the Junkyard of the Gods. Hurry darling. They will need you sooner rather than later."

Came the voice, little more than a soft whisper, like the breeze through the branches of a willow tree.

"Hurry my little demigod. I need you..."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

A/N

Since apparently my last HTTYD x PJO crossover got popular and still got no reviews…*cough cough I live off those* I'm trying again. Leave reviews! Commentary is nice!


	2. Chapter 2

I only own my OC.

-X-X-X-X

The long flight on Moonstrike's back was more than enough to completely exhilarate Karya, who was spending most of her time leaned against the spike of her companion or convincing him to go low enough to the water to get fish for himself and for her to hunt something down.

They rested and ate by day, flying by moonlight towards wherever their destination was. Though as they moved further south she couldn't help but realize that the longer they were on the ground, the more dangerous it tended to get. Forcing her to learn how to sleep upside down or dangling from one of her hooks off the side of a cliff.

As the days went by Karya spent significantly more time on the back of her dragon than actually on the ground. Even putting her flightsuit to use by hooking herself to one of Moonstrike's spines and letting him tug her through the air as fast as he could manage.

It was on one such day that they finally reached their destination, only to see a fairly large robot about to fall on a set of powerlines. It was only when she got closer that she overheard a teenager, who'd been fighting the robot, that someone was inside. Letting the robot fall on the powerlines would certainly kill whoever was inside as well.

"Moonstrike, keep it back!"

She ordered, sprinting up the back of her dragon and holding on for dear life as the dragon bodily slammed into the robot and sending it staggering back. At the same time Moonstrike collided with the seemingly alive hunk of metal, Karya jumped over to the machine. Her staff's grapple mechanism allowing her to find a panel to open, prying one open just in time to see a girl with black hair and nearly black eyes looking back at her.

"Hi! We should probably get out of this thing as soon as possible. Time for names later!"

She urged, extending her hand as she swung back and forth. One foot on the bottom hook of her staff. The girl thankfully didn't question what she was dangling from, instead grabbing her hand and jumping to join her on the hook as it swung away.

"Get us out of here Moonstrike! And turn this thing into a scrap heap!"

Moonstrike roared and flew away, Karya and the dark haired girl still dangling under him as he spun and unleashed a vortex of flames upon the robot. Managing to melt a hole straight through the core.

"Good boy!"

Karya called up, making her dragon roar proudly before giving her next order.

"Fly by, low!"

She called, Moonstrike opening his wings to their fullest and gliding to a low enough altitude that the dark haired girl Karya had snagged from inside the robot to jump to the ground and for Karya to retract the rope that enabled her staff to be used as a grapple. Getting back onto Moonstrike before guiding him in for a landing.

"Is everyone okay?"

She asked, Moonstrike landing gracefully. The teens who'd been fighting the robot seemed confused.

"Who are you and is that a dragon?"

Karya smiled slightly.

"My name's Karya Haddock, and yes, this is my dragon, Moonstrike."

Moonstrike roared happily before laying down happily, allowing one of the braver teens to approach him and pet him.

"Well… I never thought I'd see the day someone rode in on a dragon, but my name's Thalia. Thalia Grace."

Karya nodded at the girl who'd been brave enough to go pet Moonstrike. One by one the others introduced themselves, and the girl she'd rescued from the robot introduced herself as Bianca.

"Is there any particular reason you're so far south if you're supposedly from really far north."

Karya didn't answer for a moment, but one of the boys in the group just looked at her for a long moment before jumping up.

"She's a demigod! Whose I have no clue, but she's definitely a demigod."

Karya shrugged.

"I guess. I've been able to read the ancient greek texts my family brought home from their adventures. Should there be a way for you to tell?"

She asked, leaning against Moonstrike's neck. Grover, the boy who'd determined she was in fact a demigod, smiled slightly.

"From looks alone you can tell sometimes. From your eyes, the most likely match is Athena. I think. But the auburn hair is really throwing me off. Almost all Athena's kids are blondes."

Karya hummed slightly.

"I don't think it's Athena. Partially because I'm just not that interested in books, I spend more time outside. I think that was sorta obvious though. I've always preferred tracking and hunting. Architecture just isn't my thing."

Grover blinked.

"Don't like architecture, more keen on hunting and tracking...now that I'm actually looking at you….are her eyes _silver_ to everyone here? I've talked to enough Aphrodite campers to know that there is a difference."

Thalia looked confused.

"Her eyes do look more silver than grey, and the whole auburn hair thing is kinda….wait….Zoe?"

Zoe was just staring blankly at Karya.

"She looks like Lady Artemis. A few subtle differences, but she looks like Lady Artemis."

Grover just stared for a long moment.

"That shouldn't be possible. Not unless Artemis broke her oath. I mean, of course, she could've done it in a way to preserve her maidenhood, but how?"

Karya leaned a bit more into Moonstrike, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Whose sacred trees include willow and walnut?"

Grover managed to pale before just laying back.

"I found a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Artemis. How have I not been struck by lightning? How have _you_ not been struck by lightning?"

Karya thought about it for a moment. Berk had actually been placed under the magical protection of Odin, with her family as their ageless leaders and dragon trainers, though they were still mortal, meaning that Karya was very simply a demigod.

"Maybe when you meet her you can ask. Or I'll have one of those glorious dreams and someone will start explaining something."

She said calmly. Grover nodded and Karya curled up against Moonstrike's side and drifted off to sleep.

Within her dreams, Karya wasn't too surprised when she was suddenly standing at Loki's side.

"Alright Uncle. What do you want?"

She asked. Her paternal family was descended from Thor himself, and the abilities that came with that relation often skipped about through the generations. Some inheriting his strength, other his powers over storms and lightning, but the majority only inheriting his looks

"For one, to visit my favored great-niece. Secondly, you wanted to know how a maiden goddess broke her vow without any repercussions?"

Karya tilted her head slightly.

"Okay, explain?"

Loki hummed.

"Technically, Zeus would have to ask Odin to injure you, which Odin would never agree to."

Karya blinked, somewhat surprised with the simplicity of the answer.

"So it's literally politics keeping me from getting killed?"

Loki chuckled.

"Essentially, yes."

Karya almost laughed, but Loki ended up cutting her off abruptly.

"I'd love to stay and chat darling, but it's time for you to wake up. And remember-"

Karya smirked.

"Tell nobody you've got a soft spot for me. It'd ruin your reputation. I know Aunt Loki."

She taunted playfully. Loki just glared at her, albeit half heartedly, before releasing her from the dream with a laugh.

"Always did like how mischievous you were..."

He'd said to her before a haze overcame her vision and she was shaken awake, looking up into the electric blue eyes of Thalia Grace.

"Morning?"

Karya asked, looking up at Thalia.

"We're about to head out. Did you have a dream?"

Thalia asked, allowing Karya to get up and start repacking her saddlebags before sitting down to sharpen the hooks on her staff.

"Yes actually. I did. My Uncle came and explained how Artemis broke her vow with no repercussions."

Thalia tilted her head.

"Apollo knew?"

Karya shivered, having never met the Sun god, though she already had a deeply rooted dislike of him.

"No, my paternal family are descended from Thor, and not by much. My father is Thor's grandson. I was talking about my Uncle Loki. Not the greatest person, but he is smart."

Thalia was somewhat stunned, having never met a norse demigod, or having even heard of them.

"Well that's…..interesting. So why hasn't my father tried to kill you?"

Karya chuckled.

"Politics. He could try if he wanted to, but I'd just come back as an einherjar and he'd have started a war with the Norse Pantheon. Grandpa Odin is rather fond of me apparently."

Thalia was about to ask another question when Moonstrike started to shift uncomfortably.

"Time to go, who wants to hitch a ride?!"

She called, helping a shaking Thalia onto the dragon, followed quickly by Grover, Zoe, Percy, and Bianca.

Karya just latched onto one of Moonstrike's spines with her hook and braced herself on his neck as he took off. Wings flapping majestically as he moved, even with the extra weight on his back.

"So...you're not dead yet because of politics?"

Thalia asked again, focusing on Karya instead of how high up they actually were.

"Yep. Never thought I'd say politics is saving my life, but it is. Funny that."

Zoe and Bianca had had the reason for Karya's continued existence told to them by Thalia while they packed, but when they told Percy and Grover the two boys looked envious.

"Lucky! You're part of two pantheons and you get protection from one against the other! If I tried something like that I'd end up deader than dead!"

Percy joked, surprisingly okay with being on the back of a dragon.

"I'm surprised nobody from home has tried to come after me yet honestly, but for the Greeks, who knows. I wouldn't be surprised if Apollo came after me."

Karya responded, giving Moonstrike continuous guidance as they continued on to their destination.

"We're going to Mount Othrys right?"

Karya asked when she saw a mountain appearing in the distance. Zoe looked up suddenly and nodded.

"That's it alright."

Karya hummed, climbing to sit on Moonstrike's neck.

"Do we have a game plan?"

Zoe, Thalia, Bianca, Percy, and Grover looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Oh gods…..good thing I can think on the fly. No pun intended. I really am happy I accepted my stepmother's offer to learn strategies. Here's what we're going to do."

She said, explaining her surprisingly simple plan to her new friends before ordering Moonstrike to go full speed ahead. Straight towards Mount Othrys.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

A/N

Since apparently my last HTTYD x PJO crossover got popular and still got no reviews…*cough cough I live off those* I'm trying again. Leave reviews! Commentary is nice!


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my OC.

-X-X-X-X

Karya couldn't help but smirk when she heard the girly scream that came out of Atlas when Moonstrike willingly set the back of his pants on fire, a clear signal for what had yet to come. The other demigods taking the opportunity to put Karya's plan into action. Karya essentially giving the order to Moonstrike to help Artemis fight the Titan while Percy supported the sky. With Atlas being outnumbered, all she really had to do was keep Atlas from landing any actually powerful strikes and, when the time came, use a hook to yank Percy from under the sky so that Atlas could take back his burden.

Though it took longer than expected, they managed to somehow wrangle Atlas back under the sky, rescuing Artemis. Not surprisingly, after making sure Artemis would make a full recovery, Thalia was the first to ask.

"Great, mission accomplished, everyone safe and happy surprisingly. Don't think Apollo's gonna appreciate his Oracle being wrong, but other then that, can you tell us how you managed to spawn her?"

She asked, jerking a thumb towards Karya. Artemis flushed slightly.

"I utilized a basically forgotten skill. I met Hiccup and Astrid during one of their few excursions to the mortal world. They'd been trying to have a child but hadn't had any success. I helped them by essentially possessing her so that it was her body but my Maidenhood remained intact. Since technically it wasn't my body, I'm still a maiden."

Thalia and everyone else present just tilted their heads ever so slightly to the left before Percy spoke up.

"Isn't that a lot of hoops to jump through for a demigod?"

Artemis smiled thoughtfully.

"Yes, but no more taxing than a brain child. And wholly worth the trouble. Never doing it again, but the one time I did, it was worth it."

Karya smiled slightly as Artemis playfully ruffled her hair.

"Good to know I was worth the trouble. By the way, are you even entirely sure which powers I would've inherited from you?"

Artemis hummed.

"Most likely a more advanced form of what my huntresses get. Have you tried making nice with a wolf?"

Zoe and Bianca looked at Karya, who shook her head.

"I tend to stick around the dragons, and they're the apex predators on Berk so….I'll try it out when I get the chance. Right Moonstrike? No more bears stealing your fish!"

Moonstrike roared happily as Artemis stroked his neck.

"Any plans for what else you're going to do moonlet?"

Artemis asked, causing Karya to go quiet as she thought.

"Perhaps. I do have a few ideas of what I'd like to do, but I'm pretty sure that would mean some form of godly paperwork to be done. Unless you think Zeus won't mind having a branch of demigods that can ride dragons."

Artemis hummed slightly at the idea.

"I don't think he would actually. Probably would be happy to have a fleet in the air."

Karya laughed.

"Maybe, but I'd still have to get dragons down here from up North. Plus, I don't think I can run a Dragon Academy by myself."

Bianca hummed, having been the quietest in the group, before she eventually spoke up.

"Do you think a dragon would suit me? I tend to attract death to me in waves."

Karya pulled out her copy of the Book of Dragons, and opened it to the Boneknapper page.

"It uses bones to make armor for itself. They're pretty friendly though."

She explained, letting Bianca read over the Boneknapper's page. Thalia thought about it for a long moment, but eventually spoke up.

"I guess I can _try_ to get over my fear of heights. Anything that likes lightning?"

Karya grinned, a chuckle deep in her voice.

"Skrills. They absolutely love the stuff. Fly through storms to get struck and then use the energy to give them lightning breath."

Thalia grinned wickedly.

"Alright, I'm liking it. Anything in particular we have to do?"

Karya grinned, her eyes sparkling.

"Just need another hidden place for the dragons to roost. Has to be big though. Some of these guys are really, really big. I think I've got an idea for a place, but I'd have to convince a few from home to follow me down here. And I don't think they like warm water too much. They're pretty rare, basically the King of All Dragons."

Artemis smiled.

"As long as you give her a temple somewhere, I think you can convince Hera to get Zeus and Poseidon to leave a little segment of frigid arctic water down here in the south."

Karya smiled, and a few moments later, they were headed back to the Half-Blood Camp. Option on making a bit of an entrance, Karya urged Moonstrike as high into the air as he could manage before diving, full speed, into the middle of the camp, landing with a thud as her mother simultaneously claimed her.

"Alright, I know Thor isn't the god of drama, so is this just a you thing or did you want to see what mischief you could get into?"

Artemis asked, sliding down Moonstrike's back, the dragon resting lazily after having roared rather loudly along with the thud of the impact.

"What on….gods….I've only read of these beasts. A stormcutter is he?"

Chiron asked, approaching the group slowly. Karya put her hand on her dragon.

"His name is Moonstrike. But yes, he's a stormcutter, and my partner."

Chiron bowed deeply to the dragon, and stormcutter bowed back, eventually just choosing to move his head in a full circle to keep track of the centaur that was examining him.

"All these years I thought that true dragons were extinct. Where are you from little demigod."

Karya didn't answer for a moment before she spoke.

"The Isle of Berk. I'm the daughter of the Chief of Berk. We're dragon trainers."

Chiron hummed slightly.

"Out of curiosity, is Berk under godly protection?"

Karya couldn't help but look Chiron in the eye, subconsciously using her demigod ability to get his horse half to bow to her before she grinned.

"You'd have to fight Odin himself to get your hands on our dragons. And you can bet that if you bring any threat to my home, I will slaughter you."

Karya growled. She normally wasn't so combative, but when you made any notion of attempting to attack Berk or take its dragons, she got defensive. As was expected of someone who was very likely of becoming the next Chieftess.

"Understood Ms. Haddock. I look forward to having you at our camp."

Karya's dark snarl faded into a surprisingly friendly grin as she released control of his horse half.

"I look forward to learning all that I can while I'm here then."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

A/N

Since apparently my last HTTYD x PJO crossover got popular and still got no reviews…*cough cough I live off those* I'm trying again. Leave reviews! Commentary is nice!


	4. Chapter 4

I only my OC.

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

A few months later, Karya was enjoying life as the head of a new dragon rider academy. It was chaotic, but certain things had gone remarkably well. The first of the new riders were getting the hang of not falling off their dragons, Thalia had bonded with her skrill partner Thundaga, Annabeth had made nice with a usually standoffish Razorwhip, and even Percy had found a dragon he could get along with. A playful Submaripper he'd named Tidepool.

"Everything going well for today boss?"

Bianca asked, landing next to her. Bianca was another of the first riders, and had quickly befriended a boneknapper dragon that was promptly named Skullclaw.

"So far. Percy went swimming with Tidepool and hasn't come back yet. They probably stopped for food. I'm just hoping Tidepool doesn't accidentally swallow him. I'm not dealing with Poseidon."

Bianca laughed. She knew Karya was enjoying safety from the greek pantheon, but she wasn't sure that a dragon swallowing Perseus would be forgiven easily.

"That might not be so easily forgiven. How's Moonstrike doing?"

She asked, hoping to move the conversation to a less stressful topic.

"He's doing well. I think the campers have been feeding him extra though. He's gotten a lot bigger around."

Moonstrike roared indignantly. He was smart enough to know when he'd been called fat, and didn't appreciate it.

"Sorry buddy."

Moonstrike didn't look at her and Bianca laughed.

"I think he's upset with you."

She murmured, reaching back to pat Skullclaw's neck gently, the puppy like dragon being fascinated by a rock that looked like a bone.

"Nah, he's working off the weight huh? We had a Screaming Death issue last night and I'm surprised nobody woke up. He almost ate a camper."

Bianca shrugged.

"They probably just assumed a Ares camper was beating up the new guy again"

Bianca admitted. Everyone knew the Ares campers had a bad habit of trying to kill new guys. Even if they did end up being their siblings.

"No demigod screams like a Screaming Death. I'm sorry, but no. And I've heard some of the stories about stuff Ares' brats do. I'm not impressed. Vikings do it better."

Bianca laughed.

"That could be taken two separate ways you dolt."

Karya just facepalmed.

"Trust me in this case I meant it as in Vikings are known for being ruthless barbarians for a reason. You've never seen me mad."

"Alright, that's probably a good point. Anyway, you mentioned you found a loophole in your mother's oath after you took it?"

Bianca asked, leaning against Karya.

"Oh yeah, the oath only makes it the Huntress' responsibility to swear off the love and company of men in a romantic sense. It means nothing if the only guy you've got a relationship with is is your Dad and you're gay anyway. Basically free immortality. She never said we had to swear off love as a whole. And before you ask, I was talking to my Aunt Freya when I figured that out. I refuse to go near Aphrodite I'm sorry."

Bianca laughed. People had long since found the similarities between Artemis and Karya went deeper than appearance. One of them being a shared dislike for Aphrodite, though apparently Karya cared about and respected Freya, the norse goddess who shared domains with both Aphrodite and Ares.

"One of these days I want to meet your family. They seem interesting. And less likely to start a war because they misplaced something."

Karya shrugged.

"Depends on who wants to start one. Uncle Loki can start fights with Thor because he _breathes_ and has on more than one occasion. Grandpa Odin usually keeps that from happening. Usually. More often than not we place bets on the fights you all start and keep tabs on this world. I've actually met a few of the Egyptians and a few others I'm not quite allowed to tell you about. Everyone is generally pretty nice."

Bianca shrugged. She'd already known Karya was privy to information that would probably get her killed if told, and didn't really care to pry.

"That might also be because you have the same rights as a visiting dignitary from a nobility. Attacking you would be like attacking a Princess of the Vikings and the entire Norse Pantheon."

Karya laughed.

"Yeah, it would be wouldn't it?"

As the two rested, neither girl paid much attention to their surroundings, eventually sending the dragons off to go join the feeding frenzy happening over at the lake. Though it was very sudden when Karya heard a twig snap just behind the treeline behind them, shoving Bianca out the way and shouting for her to get help as she tried to fight off several armored teens on her own, with only her staff.

Moonstrike was out of reach.

"LET ME GO!"

She roared, thrashing powerfully when they tried to tie her down. Every time they tried to fasten her arms behind her back, she'd kick one of them and send them sprawling. Every time they tried to bind her legs, she'd use her strength to rip the ropes binding her arms and swing at anything she could reach, animal like claws shedding blood wherever she pierced flesh.

"You know what! Death to the Graeus!"

One shouted, and suddenly, everything went dark for Karya, silver eyes lighting up dangerously as pain rocketed through her system starting at her right leg.

Later, somebody would tell her she went from an ordinary demigod fighting to ensure her friend had time to run for help to a caged animal lashing out with everything she had. None of it she would remember as she woke up surrounded by six dead bodies of Roman legionnaires, her faithful draconic companion slaughtered, butchered, and burned not ten feet away from her. Slain in an attempt to get to it's partner and rescue her. Killed for trying to rescue his friend and rider.

For the second time, they saw the pure rage emanating from the daughter of Artemis as she glowed silver, howling in rage and agony.

Someone would pay for killing her dragon. She didn't care if she had to kill every Roman that crossed her path to get the one responsible. They'd taken her leg, taken her dragon, and now, they were dealing with one hell of a pissed off viking.

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

A/N

Decided to jump to the action. Yes, Moonstrike is dead. Yes, Karya inherited Artemis' temper. And yes, they just started a bloodbath with a pissed off demigoddess. Any bets on who killed the dragon and who gets tortured by Karya?


	5. Chapter 5

I only my OC.

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Within the week, Karya had started to show more and more of the relentless stereotype accepted of most Vikings. In a blind fit of rage, she'd had started to do both the rage of the vikings and the famed fury of Artemis. Every single time she stumbled across a Roman, she turned into a silver eyed whirlwind of Nature's Fury. In her wake, there was the blood of Romans. It wasn't long until she'd done something no _Greek_ demigod had ever done before. And no Norse demigod had done either. Storming to the gates of New Rome, the roman demigod camp.

"GRAEUS! HOW DARE YOU APPROACH THE ENCAMPMENT OF NEW ROME?!"

One of the guards bellowed. Karya's brilliant silver eyes shone brightly in the light of the setting sun, a strange sense of calm rolling over her body. A ruthless viking brought to a stillness as she felt a fog cover her mind. At once, her mind cleared, her heartbeat slowed, and her breathing evened out. In a voice that held too much calm for a teen who had murdered an entire Roman Battalion.

"You wanna know something….about the Haddock family?"

She asked, stalking forward with a predatory grace. Not a blade of grass disturbed as she glided across, wading through the Little Tiber.

"We're a real mixed bag when it comes to genetics."

She said smoothly, her eerie calm not yet gone. What really terrified them was how the ground seemed to tremble at her feet, and storm clouds gathered overhead. A cacophony rose alongside the thunder came the roars of dragon, and coming alongside their pending doom, Karya herself began to glow. A silver aura laced with forest green emanating from her skin as the moon took its place in the sky. The daughter of the moon goddess drawing on it's cool strength. As the battlements trembled she summoned up what strength she'd gotten from her paternal great grandfather as the storm whipped up into a true fury.

"I am Karya Horrendous Haddock-Hofferson. Daughter of Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Daughter of Astrid Hofferson, and Daughter of Artemis. Descended of Thor, and of Great Odin. And for you pathetic morons...my Great Grandmother so happens to be Valka. Valka, the daughter of a Roman Goddess. DAUGHTER OF JUNO!"

She bellowed. The dragons above her roared alongside her and she smiled. It was very little known fact that her great Grandmother Valka was of Roman descent. A way to keep the peace between the Roman Empire and the ferocity of the Vikings. And now, it had resulted in a Greek demigoddess, with no qualms as to slaughtering the people who had wronged her and taken her first true friend from her.

"Now, if you don't wish to find yourself dead. BRING ME THE MEN WHO KILLED MY DRAGON, OR ELSE!"

She roared, and as she did Jormungandr writhed in its position, further shaking the earth in defence of its family. Hela herself arose from her domain, eager for bloodshed, and with her she brought Fenrir.

The Romans had never before seen such power and such rage under the control of a single demigoddess, and she showed no sign of stopping. Even Lupa, their patron, seemed to fear having to fight great Fenrir. She was but a pup compared to his massive size.

"Nobody is going to step forward and sacrifice themselves for their kind?"

Karya asked, her tone cold and cruel.  
"Very well. I suppose I'll just…. _kill you all then._ "

She hissed, eyes flickering with a dark joy. A look nobody had ever before seen on her face. Silver eyes shining with rage, sorrow, and bitterness, but all the while there was a smile on her face.

"What joy. I'm sure it'll do you ancestors proud to see you all rot in the pits of Tartarus. And I will make sure you rot in that damnedable Pit. Even if I have to drag you there myself!"

She challenged, she was up to her knees in the Little Tiber, and it didn't seem to hinder her any. Without hesitation, she marched to the opposite bank before swimming the rest of the way. Erupting from the water, she slit the throat of one of the Romans who had stood to near to the edge of the water. The Roman who she'd ambushed was only the first, and it was partially luck and mostly the trembling battlements that kept her from being shot, and her advanced huntress state giving her the additional strength needed to occasionally toss a Roman in the path of the arrows.

It wasn't long before the Little Tiber ran red with the blood of Romans, and the battlements burned from prolonged dragon fire from above. The streets of New Rome were no safer, Fenrir's wolves destroying the former sanctum as Fenrir himself did battle with Lupa. It was the sudden surge of death that summoned the gods to where Karya had begun her massacre.

"What's happened? This bears eerie resemblance to Artemis' last massacre."

Zoe looked concerned.

"I asked Bianca. Romans attacked Karya at Camp Half-Blood and killed her dragon. They'd even cut off her leg, but I think she's more upset about her dead dragon. She asked them to send out whoever was responsible for the death. When nobody came out she just decided to kill them all."

Artemis looked concerned, eyes focused on where Karya was balancing on a crude prosthetic limb and slaughtering Romans left right and center.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF HER-"

Artemis stopped short when she saw the unthinkable happen. Apparently before her departure, Karya had made her family aware of the death of her dragon, and Hiccup had brought additional dragons and riders to support the girl's efforts. Unfortunately, the Romans had decided on using the Ballista. Before her very eyes, she could only watch as Hiccup and his draconic partner Toothless were struck by the weapon and knocked from the sky. To her horror, Hiccup was somehow dislodged, and fell to the ground independently of his dragon. When she heard the snap of his neck, she knew. The Romans had just killed the Chieftain of the Vikings. Which not only meant Karya would be stirred into a greater fury, but that there was no longer anyone in the proper position save for Karya herself to call off the remaining Vikings.

"Father we have to help them or they will _all_ be killed."

She said, shifting to Diana. Zeus shifted to Jupiter and spoke.

"Find the one responsible. Diana, calm Karya. Tell her what's happened. I can only hope it will jar her enough to get her to calm herself."

Diana glanced at Juno, who seemed impressed with the bloodshed. Mars was in a similar state.

"And if she doesn't calm down?"

Athena asked, the only one still in her greek form. Mars laughed loudly.

"She's a one teen killing machine. I'll give her immortality myself if she wanted!"

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

A/N

Leave reviews! I'll try to update faster!


End file.
